


It Was The Boogeyman

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Special's mating call is a strange one.Aka Special tries to woo you with some music, and ends up scaring the shit out of you.
Relationships: Special Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	It Was The Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr as a headcanon!
> 
> I miss and love this boi :,(

It has been a long day of chores around the Ministry. You had been assigned by Sister Imperator to clean the church’s broom closets, which you had to say rubbed you the wrong way. Pride being one of the sins you lived by, you were used to accompanying the higher up Ghouls in assisting the Papa and the higher clergy members. Today though, for whatever reason, you had been relegated to nothing more than a scullery maid, it seemed. It’s disappointed you too, since whenever you serve the Papas, you always have at least one run-in with the clergy’s best PR ghoul and right-hand man to Papa himself: a ghoul they call Special.

Special isn’t quite like the others. He’s a little “off”, as the ghouls describe him. None of them could really tell what element he was born of, and were therefore wary of him. Siblings of Sin also described him as strange, like he could almost emulate human behaviour but was one hair off. So, he didn’t fit in with the ghouls, and he didn’t fit in with the humans either. That left him in the middle, made him his own thing… and lonely for it. People were cordial enough, saying hi or bowing their head in friendly respect, but nobody really walked with Special down the halls. One often found him reading or carrying out clergy tasks alone.

Papa III showed him some kindness at least, and the two had more of a camaraderie than Special had had with II. But the relationship with III was purely professional, unheard of outside of work hours like that one friend you’re close to but ditch when others are looking. Special never seemed bothered by it, though. He was a pleasant ghoul with a temperate aura, quiet unless you got him talking, but no one ever really attempted to. Regardless, he carried on in high spirits and often listening to his old walkman as he went about his business, carrying himself with a dignity you admired.

Thinking of Special and his lack of friends made you feel a bit sad. He didn’t deserve the alienation. Sure, he was a little strange. But everyone here was, at the end of the day! That’s the reason you all fit in together here at this oddball Church of the Dark Lord.

Pity, however, wasn’t the feeling you’d use to describe your thoughts for the ghoul Special. It was something deeper. There was something about the peculiar, lonesome ghoul that was attractive to you. Maybe it was the possibility of millennia of arcane knowledge, knowledge of pleasure unheard of that the mysterious ghoul must possess. Maybe it was just his quirky personality that got you. Either way, you find nowadays that he’s entering your mind unwarranted more and more, and you look forward to seeing him during your duties like clockwork—it gives you butterflies. Butterflies that Dew would surely eat.

You force thoughts of Special out of your mind, and think of instead what you had gone through today. _Let’s see._ You had had to clean the chewed up incense sticks (that irritating fire ghoul must have gotten into them), you found the Rats! On The Road drumsticks Mountain had been missing and also Sister Julienne’s missing crystal barrette from months ago. This ministry and it’s a damn ghosts, who thought it was funny to move all this stuff. Overworked Siblings like you were only made to go find them. On top of all this, a mental image you now had scarred into your mind was Cardinal Copia changing in one of the broom closets. Or so he had told you he was. While this wasn’t an _unwelcome_ sight per say, it was no less startling and frankly embarrassing. As you quickly shut the door again on his rushed explanation, you could have sworn you heard a feminine giggle from beneath his cassock. But, it wasn’t your place to say anything, and such things were something to get used to around this place. You’d been caught in a closet or two with Papa III in years past, but what Sibling hadn’t?

As you had been walking away from that incident, you had walked away imagining what Special would be like in a closet like that, all cramped up with no way out but kissing. And of course, you had to run into the ghoul himself while doing so. 

At first contact, he had started to berate you, ripping the headphones to his walkman out. “Javla skit! Watch where you step, imagine if I had been a—” Then, curiously, he had faltered upon seeing it was you. “Oh. (y/n). Yeah. Sorry. I just don’t want you to go…” He made a funny whistling noise and mimed falling over. “Ass over teakettle.” In miming the fall, he actually did teeter on his feet, before you caught him. You could feel his palms heat up, and could no doubt tell he was blushing under that silver mask. “Eh. What were you doing in the broom closet, anyway?” he blurted, going to check behind you.

“Nope. You don’t want to go in there,” you warned, a smirk playing at your lips.

“Ah. Right. Thanks for the heads up. You know, I haven’t had kinky sex like that in like, 3 human years? It’s ridiculous. That’s a ridiculously long time, for a ghoul. I came close with Papa III though, you know.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“He tried to seduce me one night when I was drawing his bath for him, invited me to a threesome with him and Omega. Something about my cute butt, I think he said.”

“You do have a nice butt,” you commented, and had mentally chided yourself for your lack of filter. Special heated up a little more, mask fogging.

“Well. Anyways, I turned him down.”

“You turned down a Papa?! _Emeritus III_ , no less?!” Special shrugged.

“I’m not a sex ghoul. He’s not really my type, and he’s got a perfectly good harem and other ghouls who would do anything to claim him in bed. His Unholy Eminence The Third always seems to want what he can’t have.” You snort at the accuracy of his reflection. “(y/n)?” he asked. His tone is a little more nervous than it was.

“Yes?”

“Do you like ABBA?”

“What?” It was a random question, but you recovered. “Oh. I wouldn’t be in this clergy, I don’t think, if I didn’t like ABBA. Sacrilege.”

“True, true, fair enough. Well there’s this really great song called Lay All Your Love On Me.”

“Yeah, I know it. I used to sing it in the shower as a teenager,” you smiled.

“Oh! Well, I don’t know, it… reminds me of you?” You looked around. This was unheard of, a ghoul of Special’s position within the clergy saying something like this to a sibling. “You look disturbed!” Special panicked. “Have I disturbed you?!”

“No, no. I just didn’t know you were such an ABBA fan.”

“Oh, huge. Yeah.”

“Well…” Those butterflies returned, and a blush graced your features. “You know the song Honey Honey?”

“Oh yes, very well!”

“That one kind of makes me think of you.” You could have sworn you saw steam emit from under his mask. _Is he an Aether ghoul then? Next, out came a short spark. Fire ghoul? No, he couldn’t be_. You gave a tired smile. “Listen. I’ve got to finish these chores.”

“Yes, yeah.” He had a strange glint in his eye. “I’ll be sure to speak to Sister Imperator later and inquire after your peculiar assignment today. I know you are no scullery maid.”

“Thanks, Special.” You had returned to work.

Now, heading into your dorm, you wonder if you’re reading him right. Ghouls are hard to read, but Special is harder than most. Though, the enigma had surely been cracked with his confession. He thought of you while listening to an ABBA song. What could be more obvious?

 _Still._ You think of Papa II when you hear I’m A Marionette, only because it reminds you of his cover of the song. Doesn’t mean you want to become his prime mover. You sigh, pushing the notion out of your head. What you needed right now was a bath. Since the dormitory facilities left much to be desired, many of the Siblings bathed in the hot brimstone springs in the West Tepes Courtyards, enchanted by the Olde One himself to bare the heat of the pits. Flipping only a silver robe over your body, you head that way.

After your soak, you head back to your dorm a little more relaxed. Your roommate, Brother Darius, was off with Nox, a shadow ghoul he had a soft spot for. _Thank Satan._ You had the room to yourself for a nice, sound sleep; Darius usually snored. Sliding into bed in your grucifix-stitched satin nightie, your thoughts once again wander to Special. Why were you thinking of him so much? He’s probably like that with everyone. Then again, as you’d noted previously, he’s never really seen with anyone else. You idly wonder what’s underneath that mask, and possibilities dance around in your head as you drift off into peaceful sleep, unaware of the creaking of your door.

You open your eyes, and roll over to check the time. _3:03 am._ You yawn softly, then smell something strong. Something familiar. You feel like you’re being watched. Just as you’re about to get up and check with a lantern, a CD player blares full blast, scaring you straight out of your covers.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, uh huh, honey honey!_

“What the—?” you mutter blearily. Then your eyes focus in the dark, on the most horrifying sight you’d ever seen. It’s Special, dancing in the corner of your room on a chair holding a pink CD player while snapping along to the music. His mask is skewed by the dark, glowing eyes wide behind them, and his devilish shadow looms over the entire bedroom like a grotesque demon spook.

_Honey honey, nearly kills me, uh huh, honey honey!_

You let out a scream, in the music of shut off quickly. You go to flip the light on, and the nightmare fuel eases a little as the light glints off Special’s silver mask. You look at him in incredulity. He sets the CD player down, puts his arms behind his back, and looks you square in the face.

“Were you masturbating?”

“Fuck—no! No, I wasn’t. I was sleeping! _WAS!_ Before you… holy shit…”

“Did you like my Boogie Woogie?”

_“What?!”_

“My dancing. My hips? I guess you could call me the Boogeyman—”

“GET OUT!” Special dodges a pillow, and leaps out your window.

You start to feel a little guilty as you look down at the pink player he had left behind. _Seriously, though. Now?_ _He decided it would be a good time to woo you at the witching hour?!_ Normally, you’d find that immeasurably dark and romantic. But you’d at least appreciate a fucking _warning_.

The next day, you’re walking toward the mess hall for breakfast, sleep deprived and miserable. Special approaches you quickly, and you fix him with a glare. “Come to apologize?”

“Yes! I should never have played Honey Honey. I should have played I Do!” Your glare only increases in intensity, before he gives an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “That was a joke. I really am sorry for barging in like that. I saw a romantic comedy you see, where this man brought a boombox and held it up outside his lover’s window. I thought I would do you one better and play it from inside!” He fiddles with his hands. “Obviously this was poor judgement on my part. So. Kshh. Break that, forget I did that. If you can.” He waves his hands. Your heart melts a little, and you decide to go easy on him.

“Well. The only thing that really scared me was your dancing.” He laughs with you, relieved you’re not totally pissed.

“Hey,” he says, “Do you want to eat? Croissants are good this time of day. Maybe some jam, too…? I normally eat very early alone in my chambers in the dark, before I start my day. I prefer the darkness, maybe throw on some slow Candlemass to eat my jam and croissants to, but– it is a beautiful day outside today. It would be even more beautiful with you beside me.” He holds out an arm. Trying not to let out a noise at how sweet that compliment was, you take it. Special’s eyes widen, and you snuggle up to the side of him.

There’s a bit of a hop in his step now as he walks with you, as you assume there will be when you continue walking with him in the future. As you head over to grab all your favourites for breakfast and Special loads up on the jam, you can hear him humming I Do by ABBA.

Maybe later, a make-up dance lesson was in order, where you could really take things from the top.


End file.
